Child of the Enterprise
by Bride of Spock
Summary: When McCoy is clued in to an ancient Teer ritual, he is given custody for Leonard James. How will he raise a baby aboard the Enterprise? On hiatus.


Summary: When McCoy is clued in to an ancient Teer ritual, he is given custody for Leonard James. How will he raise a baby aboard the Enterprise? AU.

**A/N: Just a plot bunny born from the episode 'Friday's Child'! This story disregards the rest of the episode. In this, Eleen gives birth WHILE the fighty thing is going on, then she and McCoy emerge from the cave when it's all over. **

**This WILL have elements of Kirk/Spock. I can't help it. I ship them so hard :') So yes, tiny slash warning. **

**In this, Uhura and McCoy are good friends. **

**Also, the Teer touching thing? I randomly made that up. The child belongs to whoever touched the mother last, which is why pregnant Teer women are not permitted to be touched. If I get anything wrong other than that, please point it out!**

_"Say to yourself, 'The child is mine.'" _

_Eleen gave him a strange look. _

_"The child is mine. Come on, say it!" _

_Eleen stayed silent. _

_"The child is mine. The child is mine. You want this baby!" _

_"The child is...Mac-coy's?" _

_"I didn't say that... The child is yours, Eleen! Yours!" _

_"The child is ours, Mac-coy! Our child..." _

_And just like that, Leonard James McCoy was born._

"She thought I was claiming the child as mine!" McCoy groaned, his head in his hands. "Now she's - she's _given_ the child to me! It's not mine, I swear!"

"Fascinating," Spock murmured.

"It is NOT fascinating, Spock!"

"I was not addressing you, Doctor." Spock looked up and met Kirk's eyes. "There is a solid reason why no males other than the father are permitted to touch pregnant Teer women."

"And why's that, Mr Spock?" Kirk said with a smile directed solely at his First Officer.

"The last male to touch a pregnant Teer woman becomes its father. It is claiming the child as their own, quite literally." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Bones...you are the biological father of Leonard James. There's no doubt about it," Kirk said softly.

**A/N: AAAND...opening titles! Jokes. But you know that'd happen if this was actually an episode. **

McCoy groaned again.

"It is illogical to continue to make that sound of discontentment, Doctor. There is nothing you can do. It is logical to accept the circumstances."

"Spock's right, Bones. You've got to pull yourself together because, like it or not, this baby's yours and you have to look after it," Kirk said.

As if on cue, Leonard began to cry. McCoy sighed and stood up.

"Do you need any help, Bones?" Kirk asked.

"I'll be fine, Jim," McCoy said gruffly, crossing to the child's cot. "You go back to the bridge; get back on duty."

"I'm off duty for this evening, but as long as you're sure," Kirk said kindly, standing up. "Fancy a game of chess, Spock?"

"That would be acceptable, Captain." The pair left sick bay.

McCoy gathered the child - _his_ child - into his arms. The baby settled down almost immediately as the doctor cooed to him, and eventually fell asleep.

McCoy went into the office. "Nurse Chapel," he said, addressing the woman who sat at the desk, filling out paperwork, "Please attend to sick bay."

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

Back in his quarters, the good doctor sat on his bed, puzzling his situation. The Enterprise was on its five year mission for at least another three and half. There were a lot of things to consider - what he'd do with Leonard when he was called down to a planet's surface; what he'd do if he was away from the Enterprise for longer than an hour or two; what he'd do on shore leave. He put these problems aside and thought about the main issue - raising the baby. McCoy decided to talk to Uhura; she was the woman on board he was most friendly with, even above Chapel. He was sure she'd be able to help him somewhat.

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" Uhura asked pleasantly, letting him in. She noticed the bundle gathered in his arms. "Is that little Leonard? Can I see?" McCoy drew back the fold of blanket hiding Leonard's face and Uhura beamed. "Oh, he looks just like you," she said.

"You think so?" A flicker of pride was evident in the doctor's voice.

"Oh, yes. Just look at his little nose," Uhura said, touching it gently. "These are strange circumstances," she continued. "You beam down to a planet and come back up with a baby within a day!"

"Yes, very strange circumstances," McCoy agreed. "The race have a peculiar 'ritual' shall we say. Just touching a pregnant woman's arm will make you the father of her baby."

"How strange."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes, please!" Uhura looked proud to have been asked. She sat down on her bed, held out her arms, and McCoy very gently handed Leonard to her.

"This isn't the first time you've held a baby, is it?" McCoy asked, seeing how Uhura was completely at ease with the child.

"No. My sister has children; I was there for most of their childhood."

There was a comfortable silence. Uhura tucked Leonard James into his blankets and cradled him.

"Why are you really here, Leonard? Sweet as you are, I know you didn't come all the way over here to introduce me to your baby."

"You see right through me," McCoy said, chuckling. "I was hoping you could - I don't know - _advise_ me on how to raise a child. I wasn't there for much of my daughter's childhood." He looked down.

Uhura smiled. "You'll find it. It's a natural human instinct, caring for their young." She saw McCoy's slightly worried face. "You will be a great father, Leonard," she added reassuringly. "My door is always open to you, any time."

"Thank you." Uhura tickled the baby under his chin and prepared to hand him back.

McCoy took the child into his arms carefully. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
